Promise (Yakusoku)
by nlenka555
Summary: Ayo kita berjanji... Suatu hari nanti, kita akan kembali bersama. Di planet ini, di sini, di rumah kita bertiga.


Keadaan markas terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang mengangkut senjata dan perlengkapan perang lain ke dalam kapal Hotarubi dan Isurugi. Gadis bersurai hitam itu penasaran dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu temannya. .

"Yamagi-san, kenapa semua orang terlihat buru-buru begitu?" tanyanya.

"Kau belum dengar ya, Rei? Jadwal keberangkatan kita ke bumi akan dipercepat," jawab Yamagi.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Rei.

"Yah... tampaknya insiden percobaan pembunuhan itu telah memicu terjadinya perang antara Arbau dan SAU. Kita harus segera pergi ke bumi untuk membantu teman-teman kita yang bertugas di sana. Kau juga sebaiknya segera bersiap," jawab Yamagi.

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dengan penjelasan itu.

"Baik!"

Dengan segera, ia pun ikut menyibukkan diri untuk bersiap berangkat ke bumi, sebagai salah satu teknisi mobile suit tekkadan. Ia pun tak bisa tenang, memikirkan keadaan rekannya di sana.

"Aston, semoga kau baik-baik saja."

Setelah mengambil jatah makan, manik safir Rei menyapu ke sekitar ruangan itu, mencari-cari sosok bersurai blonde yang sering diajaknya makan bersama. Ia menemukannya sedang makan dan duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan bersama seseorang bersurai hitam yang tampak asing baginya. Rei memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan rekannya itu.

"Takaki-san, boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Rei.

"Oh, hai Rei. Duduklah," balas lelaki bersurai blonde itu.

"Terima kasih," Rei pun duduk di sebelah Takaki, "lalu, kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aston Altland," jawab lelaki bersurai hitam itu datar.

"Aston?" gumam Rei.

"Dia salah satu rekan baru kita yang bergabung kemarin," jelas Takaki.

'"Oh... rekan baru...," gumam Rei. "Eh? Tunggu dulu, maksudmu kau salah satu human debris dari musuh yang kita lawan kemarin itu?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," jawabnya singkat.

"Uh... Kau ini benar-benar dingin, ya."

"Entahlah."

"Kau ini...," Rei mulai geram.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah, Rei, Aston memang seperti itu orangnya," sela Takaki.

"Huh, ya sudahlah," ujar Rei sambil menghabiskan makanan di piringnya, "aku duluan, Takaki-san," ucap Rei, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lho? Tidak biasanya kau terburu-buru, masih ada pekerjaan?" tanya Takaki.

"Ya, begitulah. Masih ada beberapa unit tempur yang harus kuperbaiki," jawab Rei.

"Oh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Rei membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan.

"Takaki, siapa dia?" tanya Aston.

"Dia Rei dari bagian teknisi. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Takaki menarik senyum jahilnya.

"Kau juga tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Hmmm... begitu ya," ujar Takaki kecewa. "Tapi tumben sekali kau menanyakan seseorang?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip ya, dalam beberapa hal."

Aston mengabaikan ucapan Takaki dan melanjutkan makannya. Takaki pun hanya menghela nafas melihat tanggapan lawan bicaranya itu.

Rei memeras seragam yang tengah dikenakannya. Diayunkan kakinya sebagai tanda tak sabarannya. Kedua tangan ia satukan di depan dada. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit tak berhenti mengucapkan kata demi kata doa. Pikirannya berkecamuk, tanpa henti menanyakan keadaan para rekannya.

"Rei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yamagi yang menghampirinya.

"Aku mencemaskan Aston," jawab Rei murung.

"Begitu, ya. Jujur saja, aku juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan mereka. Tampaknya masalah di sana agak lebih serius dari yang kita kira."

"Begitu kah? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cabang bumi meminta kita untuk menyerahkan masalah ini pada mereka. Namun akhir-akhir ini mereka sulit dihubungi. Itu yang kudengar."

"Apa Aston dan yang lain akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja. Ia tidak sendiri. Takaki dan yang lain ada bersamanya."

"Kau benar. Terima kasih, Yamagi-san."

Yamagi membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Takaki-san!!!"

Rei berteriak memanggilnya dan berkeliling, namun sosok orang itu masih belum terlihat sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan salah satu temannya.

"Oh, Aston!" panggil Rei, "apa kau melihat Takaki-san?"

"Dia baru saja beranjak dari sini," jawabnya.

"Begitu, ya. Apa kau tau dia mau kemana?"

"Entahlah. Dia tak bilang apapun padaku."

"Hah... begitu, ya? Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku segera mencari..."

"Tunggu!" sela Aston.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rei.

"Lebih baik kau tunggu saja dia di sini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali."

"Oh, baiklah."

Rei pun memosisikan diri dan duduk di sebelah Aston. Dalam situasi itu, mereka sama-sama diam. Lama kelamaan, Rei merasa canggung.

"A... itu... Takaki-san lama sekali, ya?" ucap Rei, berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan.

"Entahlah," jawab Aston singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Eh... Jadi, kalian berdua sering berkumpul di sini?"

"Begitulah."

Lama kelamaan, Rei merasa kesal karena Aston terus menjawab dengan singkat.

"Hei, Aston. Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih ramah?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Yah... kalau seperti itu, kau akan sulit berbaur dengan yang lain, kan?"

"Aku tak perlu berbaur."

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya seorang Human debris."

"Itu tak ada hubungannya kan?"

"Ada hubungannya," Aston beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti, menatap langit malam yang gelap.

"Itu... apa maksudmu?"

"Sebagai Human Debris, kami selalu memiliki prinsip untuk tidak terlalu terikat dengan orang lain dan selalu bersikap egois dalam pertarungan, agar peluang hidup kami lebih besar. Karena itulah..."

"Karena itu kau tidak bisa berteman layaknya manusia pada umumnya?" potong Rei.

Aston tidak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Huh... dasar! Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Hah?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, pemikiran itu benar-benar bodoh!"tegas Rei.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau mungkin seorang human debris atau apalah itu. Tapi, pada dasarnya kau tetap manusia kan?"

"Eh?"

"Bagiku, kau terlihat sama dengan yang lain. Kau sama seperti Takaki-san, Yamagi-san, Komandan, Mikazuki-san, dan juga semua orang yang ada di sini."

Rei beranjak dan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Aston.

"Kau sebaiknya meninggalkan prinsip tak masuk akal mu itu dan cobalah untuk berteman dengan yang lain. Lagipula, semua orang di Tekkadan adalah keluarga, kan?"

"Itu..."

Rei meraih salah satu tangan Aston dan menggenggamnya.

"Berhentilah memikirkan prinsip bodoh seperti itu.Lagipula, aku dan Takaki ada di sini. Ingatlah bahwa kau tidak sendirian, oke?"

Aston terdiam setelah mendengar itu. Entah kenapa, perasaan hangat mengalir ke dadanya. Perlahan, semburat merah muda kecil muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Te... terima kasih," ucap Aston sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rei.

Rei yang sadar dengan sikap Aston itu, segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Eh, ma... maaf," ucap Rei.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah itu, Rei tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Aston.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya merasa senang saja," jawab Rei. "Akhirnya kau jadi cukup hangat juga, ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berusaha menjawab dan meresponku sebaik mungkin, tidak sesingkat sebelumnya."

"Yah... itu..."

"Ini jadi salah satu bukti kalau kau tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain, kan?"

"Sepertinya kau benar," Aston menarik senyuman nya.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan, Takaki berlari mendekati mereka.

"Oi, Rei! Kudengar kau mencariku."

"Itu benar! Duh, kau kemana saja sih? Aku sampai lelah mencarimu."

"Hehehe... maaf, aku sedang agak sibuk. Jadi, kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Kami memerlukan sedikit penyesuaian untuk unit yang akan kau pakai. Bisakah Takaki-san ikut denganku sekarang?"

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Sampai besok, Aston."

"Dah, Aston"

Aston membalas mereka dengan melambaikan tangannya, hingga kedua sosok itu tak lagi tampak. Perlahan, ia mengamati salah satu telapak tangannya dan membentangkan nya ke langit malam.

"Meski begitu, aku tetaplah manusia, kah?"

"Apa? Kalian berdua ditugaskan di cabang bumi?"tanya Rei kaget.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Takaki.

"Begitu ya," ujar Rei sedih.

Aston berjalan mendekati Rei dan kemudian mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Rei pun membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, kami akan segera kembali ke sini, ke rumah kita," ucap Aston.

"Aston..."

"Dia benar, Rei. Kami pasti akan pulang ke sini. Jadi, jangan menangis,"kata Takaki.

"A... aku tidak menangis!" bantah Rei. "Kalau begitu, janji, ya?"ucap Rei sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, janji!" ujar Takaki sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan milik Rei."Ayo, kau juga, Aston!"

Aston pun ikut mengulurkan tangannya, dan kini, ketiga tangan mereka telah bersatu.

"Kalian...," gumam Rei.

"Ayo kita saling berjanji. Kita pasti akan kembali berkumpul seperti ini lagi, di sini, di rumah kita yang paling berharga," ucap Takaki.

"Ya!"ujar Rei dan Aston bersamaan.

Rei pun mendekap Aston dan Takaki dengan erat.

"Lekaslah kembali, oke? Aku akan selalu menunggu kalian."

"Tentu," balas Aston Takaki bersamaan.

"Jaga diri kalian, Aston... Takaki..."

"Kau juga, Rei," balas Takaki.

Setelah perjalanan berminggu-minggu, Rei akhirnya sampai di markas cabang bumi Tekkadan. Keadaan di sana begitu memprihatinkan. Banyak unit tempur yang rusak, serta banyak prajurit Tekkadan yang gugur. Rei pun segera berlari mencari Takaki dan Aston. Saat itulah, ia melihat Takaki yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu tenda dengan wajah muram.

"Takaki!" Rei langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Eh? Rei? Kau juga datang ke sini?" ucap Takaki, ia tampak terkejut.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Lalu, dimana Aston?"

"Eh?"

"Karna kau tidak apa-apa, dia juga begitu, kan?"

"I... itu..."

Raut wajah Takaki kembali muram. Tatapannya menggelap. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rei.

"Takaki? Kau kenapa?"

Ia masih diam dan semakin menundukkan pandangannya.

"Hei, Takaki, kenapa kau diam saja? Dimana Aston?"

Perasaan Rei semakin bercampur aduk. Ia berusaha menepis segala anggapan buruk yang bersarang di benaknya.

"Takaki! Jawablah pertanyaanku! Dimana Aston?" tanya Rei sambil mengguncang tubuh Takaki.

"Takaki!"

"Maaf, Rei..."

Manik Rei membelalak.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Takaki hanya menunduk diam.

Batin Rei semakin bergejolak. Ia segera menerobos masuk ke dalam tenda di belakang Takaki.

Begitu masuk, kakinya langsung melemah. Dadanya sesak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Sosok bersurai hitam yang sangat ia kenal terbaring kaku di salah satu sudut tenda. Ia berusaha menyeret kakinya mendekati sosok itu.

"I... ini bohong, kan?"

Sunyi, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Hei, Aston. Bukalah matamu. Ku mohon..."

Namun, yang diajak bicara sama sekali tak merespon. Butir-butir air mata mulai keluar dari kedua sudut mata Rei.

"Aston... Jawablah! Jangan pergi begitu saja! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?"

Tangis Rei mulai pecah.

"Aston..."

"Rei... sudahlah... Aston... sudah...," isak Takaki.

"Tidak!!!"

Takaki pun memeluk Rei, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf, ini semua salahku...," batin Takaki.


End file.
